


Water Spell

by notsohardsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Consensual Sex, M/M, Magic, National Swimmer Sehun, PWP, Professor Jongin, Sehun Smut, Shower Sex, Switch SeKai, Top Kai, Top Sehun, unexpected ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsohardsehun/pseuds/notsohardsehun
Summary: Professor Kim Jongin and National Swimmer SehunAu where Professor Kim brings his students to the pool for a practical and finds the athlete ruining his class time. Friendly Sehun greets the students but stares at the Professor for not knowing who he is.





	Water Spell

**Author's Note:**

> since I've written a lot of topkai recently, this came as topsehun unconsciously. but trust me this is switch sekai.  
a must read. the ending will surprise you.  
hahaha
> 
> #Happy94sDay

The National University; It isn't as lame as its name and it isn't as old as it sounds. Kim Jongin has been working here for the past five years and the university has been around for about 25 years before him. Still, it shouldn't be labeled as old since The National University is deemed as the best with high technology.

Yet, that doesn't faze Professor Kim Jongin. The university is like every other typical university and colleges. Students pass and fail, party and get wasted, work hard and laze around and every now and then forgets to hand in their assignments on time. However, Kim Jongin enjoys getting praises about being able to teach in a prestigious university. He smiles and speaks highly of his workplace although deep down he hates the students' lifestyle.

That shouldn't bother him much and honestly it doesn't. Right now, he's more worried about them not understanding how magic could work in water. Oh, let's go back to the introduction again. Everyone in the city is gifted with magic and some of them are mythical creatures who have learnt to live peacefully with the humans. Professor Kim Jongin is born human but gifted to wield magic. Most of the students in his class are gifted with magic but right now they are stuck at possessing water magic.

In the previous lectures, they learned to wield earth magic. They managed to master it quickly making Kim Jongin happy, thinking he has gotten the brightest eggs but now, he's reevaluating his life choices and sanity.

"I understand that none of you are water benders but this is necessary. Water is the second of four important elements." Jongin speaks to the pin drop silent class, fixing his glasses over the bridge of his nose. The students look stressed with notes splattered all over their table. "It's easier said than done," he picks up a distant mumble and glares at the direction,

"It's easier doing both." Jongin replies sarcastically, eyeing the cellphone in the student's hand. He quickly thinks of a plan that will help them wield water spell and the professor decides on taking them to the pool. “Alright, we’ll watch some videos for the moment and you have to write some notes. Tomorrow, we will head to the pool for practical.” Kim Jongin announces, earning excited cheers from the students. As if taking chances, one of the boys asks him if they can skip taking notes; they are in an advance world so why bother taking notes. “Ahhh,” Jongin muses loudly, running his tongue over his teeth, making that thinking face that he knows, annoys the kids, “Well no. Taking notes will glue the theory in your heads.”

“But sir,”

“No buts, or you’ll skip tomorrow’s interesting lesson.” Jongin loves bargaining or in another words threatening his students like this. It makes him feel better that he has more power over them. He’s not brutal or anything. He wants to put the basic discipline idea in their heads and maybe some manners.

\--//--

Jongin walks to the pool, surprised to see his students gathered in front of the entrance. It is surreal to see them all excited and ready for lesson. As he approaches them, he could see some good students practicing their magic. He nods as they greet him gleefully and scans the admission code over the door scanner. Before he allows them to enter, Jongin checks their attendance, making sure all of them are around to avoid scanning the security pass over and over again. Some of them groans when their friends are late. Jongin warns them to stay put and turns to the screen to tap in some details about the lesson and class.

In five minutes, everyone is in the complex and the students gather around Jongin for further instructions. Some of them brought their books so the professor tells them to keep the book away. It is better to be safe than sorry. Jongin gives them ten minutes to get changed and all of them rushes to the changing room to get changed into proper pool attire.

“Sir, aren’t you changing?” The boys asks him, noticing that he’s still in his shirt and slacks. Jongin chuckles, “I am not the one who’s learning about water magic. I am teaching.”

“Get in the water and stand in a circle,” Jongin says, loud enough for his voice to echo in the empty complex. The tempting Olympic size swimming pool lures Jongin but he dismisses the crystal blue water to look at his students jumping in. He has to make sure they are all safe and once they are in a circle, Jongin moves closer to the pool and makes a movement with his hands. The student watches him in awe and some of them start to hang their mouths open as the water around them starts to rise in droplets over their heads.

“This is one of the things you will learn,” Jongin speaks, opening his hands for the droplets to gather closer, “It’s one of the easiest. Water is everywhere. It’s in us, it’s in the air, on the ground, in the ground.” He speaks, getting all their attention on him. The complex is silent as they focus on his enchanting trick, “When you begin, free your mind and hear the flowing waters in your mind.”

Jongin moves his hands and some of the droplets start moving like tiny frogs leaping into the air. The students start cheering, laughing loudly enjoying the water play. Jongin is just about to explain more and have them try doing the basic when there’s a loud bang at the complex’s entrance. The magic in his hands disappears in a blink, showering his students.

“Woops! Sorry! I didn’t know anyone would be around.” The voice apologizes and Jongin rolls his eyes. He glances at his drenched students but to his utter surprise, they are looking at the other person in awe, star struck by the presence. The professor eyes the person unhappily, wondering who the other could be. His face is somewhat similar but he is in no mood to rake his mind for that.

“Sorry, I have to use the pool. The Nationals are getting close.” The person explains without being told and Jongin does nothing but stare at the person.

“Didn’t anyone tell you that there’s a class now?” Jongin questions the unknown person, at the same time glaring at the girls for giggling annoyingly. _Who on earth is this person anyway?_

“Oh?” the person replies, taken aback by Jongin’s answer as he should be. Jongin doesn’t care if the other is an extremely good looking, a replica of Adonis or whatever that speaks of attraction and perfection. All that matters now is, this person is wasting his precious time with his students for God knows what reason.

“You don’t know me?” the person asks, hesitantly and Jongin tilts his head, uninterested.

“Sir, he is Oh Sehun, our National swimmer.” One of his student whispers and it hits Jongin. No wonder the face is quite similar. He has seen this guy on the news with a title of undefeated winning streaks.

“I don’t care. He is interrupting my class without notice from the administrations.”

The air became tense all of a sudden with the national swimmer gaping at the professor, the students are still in the water and Professor Kim Jongin is waiting for the swimmer to leave them alone and come back later. Again, the sliding door opens revealing an office boy and Jongin gets the hint about allowing the swimmer to share the space.

“Professor, there’s a note for you.” The office boy passes him the note and as expected, it’s a note about letting Nationals swimmer Oh Sehun to use the pool at the same time. “Can I use the pool now?” The swimmer asks, with a smug smile.

“Don’t interfere with my class.” Jongin warns and the swimmer leaves, hanging his duffel bag over his shoulders and heads towards the changing room silently. The fifteen minutes without the swimmer is peaceful with the students learning and gaining knowledge. Some even managed to manipulate the simplest water magic and Jongin has never been so proud. They are indeed bright eggs but he refuses to praise them.

The moment the swimmer walks towards the pool, Jongin wishes to suffocate the swimmer in the water. If he could, Jongin would roll his eyes over and over again but thankfully, his students are showing a proper reaction which somehow in a small percent, is his reaction. They are distracted, mumbling about the swimmers long torso, buns like abs and most importantly, his junk and ass. Jongin doesn’t need to rely on the students’ mind to speak and think of the swimmer’s precious possession; thick and long, round and supple. Any more than those words would result to Jongin being distracted the whole lesson.

Thankfully, after a long torturous two hours Jongin dismisses his class. As expected he is partially wet because there wouldn’t be accurate justification to why he is dry while teaching students how to manipulate water. Some of them were careless and the water is splashed towards him. If he’s lucky, he avoids the hit and since he was unlucky (distracted) all the time, Jongin is spending his time in the changing room, changing into the spare clothes his brought. As it was his last class, Jongin takes his time changing since he doesn’t have to rush anywhere. A sudden sound alerts him from under the shower and he turns off the shower to listen to the sound. He remembers dismissing his students off and the only person who’s around with him should be the swimmer but the professor concludes it could be the janitor.

The suspicious knock on his door alerts him and, “Professor,” he hears the swimmer calling him. “Yes,” Jongin unlocks the door to peep. In his naked state (from behind the doors) Jongin weakens at the sight before him. Oh Sehun is glorious and Jongin takes the moment to admire the pale, beautiful abs himself.

“Eyes on me professor, not my…” Oh Sehun chuckles and for a brief second Jongin is embarrassed,

“What do you want?” Jongin asks, cutting the chase because if he stands longer, his knees would give up and most probably, he would have to jack off to the thoughts of Oh Sehun banging him in the changing room.

“Can I join you?” Sehun asks, too straightforward to Jongin’s liking and the professor splutters from behind the door, “What?” he asks, confirming his ears. He could be dreaming.

“You were too attractive in your glasses, I couldn’t help but imagine you bent for me.” Sehun speaks languidly, saying each syllable with a hint of tease with his eyes lingering on every part of Jongin’s exposed hidden body. The professor feels hot all over his skin, refusing to look at the swimmer but then the swimmer clears his throat,

“Actually,” he smirks; licking his lips purposely, “I have to talk to you. You have hurt my pride and I am dying to speak to you about it.”

“N-Now?” Jongin stutters as he gets back to his senses. It hits him like a truck that the swimmer had fucking played with him and Jongin couldn’t stop the embarrassment from punching him. The swimmer nods and points to the bench and Jongin take a moment to pull himself together. Jongin watches Sehun make his way to the bench but amidst his confused and shaken mind, Jongin’s eyes land on Sehun’s perfect, plump ass.

“Hurry up Professor. Don’t stare at my butt. It’s rude.”

Reluctantly, Jongin ties a towel around his waist and grabs his glasses from where he has secured earlier. He need to look at Sehun clearly and without his glasses, he can’t. Knowing that he’s only with his towel, Jongin makes sure to flaunt his assets. He has a good figure too. Although his abs is not as defined as Sehun, he has what he believes candy to the eyes.

“What do you want to talk?” Jongin asks, wiping the water droplets with the back of his hands. The sight of Sehun in only swimming trunk is already distracting but the swimmer is now flexing against the sink where Jongin could see his defined back muscles. _Fucking teenage hormones._ Jongin mentally scolds. The professor curses too when his eyes goes lower to the bulge in his trunk, “Can we do this quickly? I need to head back.” Jongin speaks, noticing Sehun’s smirk and smug look.

“So you don’t know me?” Sehun speaks, shifting to stand on his other leg and Jongin brings his eyes up to directly look into Sehun’s eyes, “No but the boys told me about you. You’re a National Swimmer.”

“I don’t feel good about you knowing me.” Sehun chuckles dryly leaving the professor confused. “What do you mean?”

“Seems like you had to who I was for the sake of knowing.”

There’s a heavy pause between them to which Jongin looks away. He’s cold and with the way Sehun is staring at him, Jongin feel chills running down his spine. It should be right to apologize but the word is heavy on his tongue. It is not his fault that he doesn’t know anything about sports and it is honestly not his fault that he was annoyed with Sehun earlier because again, it goes back to the first reason; he didn’t know who Sehun was.

“I am aware I miss a lot about sports…” Jongin starts, looking at Sehun’s fingers thrumming over the sink; he has such long, lean fingers with beautiful glass nails and thick popping veins. Everything about Sehun looks perfect to his eyes, “… and I miss a great deal of beauty.”

“Ahh,” Sehun muses loudly, happy with the unexpected praise. “You do find me pleasing,” Sehun teases, causing Jongin to roll his eyes. The professor blushes and snorts in response and the swimmer inches forward, kneeling down in front Jongin with a predatory look. The look is inviting, more than inviting and being awkward, not knowing what to do Jongin grips the edge of the bench tightly.

“You’re nervous.” Sehun states as a matter of fact, looking at the professor from head to toe. With his messy, drying hair, the professor looks a lot like a puppy and despite being highly knowledgeable in his aspects, the professor happens to be lost in what’s about to happen and that has the swimmer enjoying every bit of the moment.

“I don’t want to read the signs wrong,” Jongin answers and Sehun raises his eyebrows at the other man. “Tell me what you think.” Sehun coaxes and the other looks up to him through his lenses.

“You seem to…” Jongin starts but stops when his sentence doesn’t seem right, “You’re turned on at the fact that I don’t know who you are.”

“Bingo,” Sehun nods with a smile, still waiting for Jongin to continue his thoughts. He’s cute. The professor is actually too cute even while sitting with only his towel that happens to keep Sehun aroused till this very moment.

“And, you look like you would want to have sex with me.”

Sehun chuckles, ruffling his hair and dares to put his hand over the professor’s knee, “Have sex with you is a polite way to put my wild thoughts into words.” Sehun chuckles as he massages the professor’s knee and the other releases little, soft gasp that turn the swimmer into a desperate mess. However, Sehun calms his desire and focuses on the other, “What do we do now?” Sehun asks, looking at Jongin in full on flirty, sensual gaze.

The professor swallows, staring back at Sehun and hesitantly he speaks, “We should do something about the hard on,” Jongin jerks towards the bulge in Sehun’s swimming trunk and the swimmer looks down to between his legs, humming softly, “I would like if you would do something about this.” Sehun states, taking Jongin’s hand in his, interlacing their fingers together and the other looks up towards the door, hinting something that has the swimmer smiling,

“We can get back into the room you were in,” Sehun suggests and if the professor isn’t so innocent, he’ll understand the shower sex Sehun is hinting.

In time, they are behind the closed door with Sehun pinning the professor against the wall, smiling suggestively. “You’re a tease.” Jongin mutters, staring at the swimmer’s lips hoping to be kissed. “You’re are worst; torturing me with the lip bites and innocent eyes, not to forget the fuckable body.” Sehun whispers, leaning closer to nip the sides of Jongin’s lips, “You’re hot professor.” Sehun mutters, finally taking those sinfully torturous lips between his.

The kiss is desperate as Sehun grips the hair behind Jongin’s head and pushes himself deeper into the kiss, sucking and taking everything that’s given. Jongin is submissive through the kiss and Sehun loves how the other curves his body against his and rubs their length together to ignite more fiery desire between them. The kiss should stop and they should get to the better part of it. As expected the other understands what’s needed and the professor gets down on his knees to quickly pull his trunks down, “Fuck,” Sehun moans, low and desperate. He’s hard and heavy and thankfully, Jongin wraps his lips around his length in a blink.

“Fuck your mouth is perfect,” Sehun moves his hips, pushing himself deeper into the other’s mouth and braces himself by the wall when the professor sucks him well. “God, you’re amazing at this.” Sehun praises, pulling Jongin’s hair and the other quickens his pace, urging Sehun’s orgasm but the swimmer has another plan in his head and Sehun pulls out immediately, leaving a string of precum between them,

“Towel off sir,” Sehun hooks his finger over the white cotton and pushes it off, leaving the tanned male naked with his length equally hard and red, “and turn around.” Sehun pushes the other to face the wall and turns the shower on. The warm water flows down the professor’s back and the swimmer takes a chance to lick the water off, earning a loud moan from the other, “Do you know why I swim so well, earning the title as National’s Best Swimmer?” Sehun asks, using his hands to palm and map the other’s back, watch the professor shake in pure bliss,

“No,” Jongin moans feeling a thick finger breaching his private parts and his knees gives up on the excitement. Sehun grabs him on time and secures him in a tight hold, “I can wield magic too and water is my specialty.” Sehun whispers, showing Jongin some of his tricks.

With one hand, sneaking between Jongin’s cracks, massaging the puckered hole, Sehun displays his trick with his other hand. The professor watches with hooded, heavy lidded eyes. The water showers into Sehun’s palm and changes into some kind of thick liquid, “This, my dear is lube.” Sehun smirks, pouring it over Jongin’s arched back and he verbally tells the professor on how slowly the liquid is trailing down his tailbone to his hole, “If you could watch yourself sucking in the lube,” Sehun whispers, pushing his finger into the desperate hole and Jongin releases a long, pleasing moan.

Jongin arches his back, getting lower and lower causing his bottom to stick out for the swimmer to manhandle. He loves Sehun’s hand around his globe, he loves the thick finger moving in and out of him pleasuring him to brink, he shivers at the sensation of Sehun’s fingers breaching his walls, he loves something moving inside him and he begs, “Sehun, please…” he breathes heavily, touching himself, pumping his shaft for the rush to hit, “Put your cock in me, please…” he begs, moving his hips to take Sehun’s fingers deeper and faster in his aching, begging, desperate hole.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Sehun whispers and Jongin waits for it to breach him but he could still feel Sehun’s fingers, he could still feel them moving in him and, “Fu-fuck…” he moans, scraping the walls with his fingers as he sense Sehun’s length moving inside him, along with his fingers, “Look at your hole, taking all of me.” Sehun teases, moving both his fingers and length and Jongin spills strings of moans laced with curses, “Please please please, only you please.” He begs shamelessly, wanting to feel only the thick length,

“Sure,” Sehun chuckles. He pulls all of him out and pushes back hard without a warning. His movements are fast, hitting Jongin’s weak points each time and the professor sweats all over his body despite the warm water hitting his back. “I can’t” he groans, holding himself from screaming. He could feel his peak hitting him and Sehun’s thrusts starts losing rhythm.

“Scream my name as loud as you can,” Sehun whispers and,

\--//--

Jongin thinks about the time he spent in the changing room with Sehun. His guts coil at the memory and it is identified as painful need instead of disgust. He did what he did willingly and he’s not regretting any bit of it. He’s had the best orgasm in his life with the most attractive person on earth. There’s nothing to regret and Jongin sighs as he pushes the door to his apartment open. The lights and AC is switched on, telling Jongin that his idiotic boyfriend is back.

“Babe?” Jongin calls his boyfriend, keeping his keys in the bowl and heads towards the kitchen when he spots his tall boyfriend, standing shirtless by the stove, preparing him a meal. “Hello sweetheart…” The tall one greets, kissing Jongin on the lips and Jongin smiles back into the kiss, “What are you making?” he asks,

It is not normal for his busy boyfriend to be back early. It is definitely not normal for the busy one to cook a meal. “Soup and rice. Don’t expect something fancy Mr Professor,”

Jongin barks out a laugh, “Oh well I was expecting candle light and fancy dinner Mr Swimmer,”

Sehun laughs too and keeps the pot on the kitchen counter, “I could light candles and this dinner would be fancy,” Jongin giggles and fixes his glasses. They help each other to set the table and Sehun pushes Jongin away to freshen up, “Didn’t we have shower earlier?” Jongin teases, smirking at his tall boyfriend.

The look on Sehun’s face pleases him as Sehun smirks too. They both ruffle their hair, looking away shyly but Jongin is the first to speak, “I bet the students would bring up the matter tomorrow,” Sehun laughs, sitting next to Jongin around the table and helps Jongin with the soup. It’s a simple meal but for Sehun, this is what that bonds them together besides the ability to wield water spell,

“Yeah, they would bring pictures of me, drooling over me in front of you. Would you like that?” Sehun asks, pushing Jongin’s button as he know the other is possessive over him. Jongin snorts and looks up to Sehun with a plan in his head, “I know what to do about that. I don’t have to worry.”

They smile and enjoys their meal in a peaceful silence. Every now and then, Sehun kicks Jongin’s feet earning a playful glare from the professor. “So babe, since I let you fuck me in the university’s pool complex, shall I return the favour in our beautiful bathroom, in the tub?” Jongin proposes with a smirk, leaning against his chair after finishing a hearty meal by his hot boyfriend.

“Will I get a special massage?” Sehun asks, pretending to be tired and Jongin muses loudly, “I am not sure but I promises a mind blowing sex,”

“You always fuck me good Nini,” Sehun moans, blinking his eyes slowly,

“You fuck me good too Sehunnie,” Jongin leans over their dining table to smooch Sehun. “Now let’s hurry up.”


End file.
